Wish Upon a Star
by j.y.n.x.4.1.2
Summary: When a band called Nova comes to Konoha for a Winter Rock Fest, the group finds out that things they thought were fairy tales are real. Suddenly their Christmas just got a little more magical.
1. Chapter 1

**Dislaimer: I don't own Naruto and like my other stories I'm only posting this on the first chapter because frankly I find it redundant to post it everytime. If I don't own it the first time, why would I own it the other times?!**

**Note:**

**Ok, so it's not a sequel of Tears to Shed, but it is a new story. I may turn it into a somewhat of a sequel, but I'm not sure yet.**

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

"Oi! Tsunade-baa-chan! What are we doing for Christmas?!" Naruto asked as he sat in a chair in the Hokage's office.

"Well, there's going to be the festival Naruto. Just like every other year," the blonde responded while signing and stamping papers.

"Yeah, but it's the same thing every year! Nothing new ever happens!" exclaimed the blonde before falling backwards in his chair.

"That's why I asked Nova to come down and play at a Winter Rock Fest."

"WHAT?!" Sakura shouted as she entered, immediately dropping all the papers she held. "Are they really coming?!"

"Yes, now would you two leave?! You're giving me a head ache!"

The two left, excited about the musical guests that would be coming to their village.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

"Wooaahh... It's so big!" muttered a girl that was bundled up in clothes. Snow was falling gently onto the already snow covered ground and the rather large caravan was looking up at the large gates of Konoha.

"Miu, everything's big to you," a tall man stated. Miu looked away and huffed creating a puff of smoke from her mouth.

"Tatsuya, be nice," another girl scolded. This girl was tall and beautiful and looked like an angel in the snow.

"Awww, but Reina! It's so much fun!" Tatsuya whined. Suddenly a white ball of cold pegged the boy in the back of the head and he turned around to glare at the midget he knew threw it when he noticed she was on another boys back, tossing a snow ball up and down. "That's not fair! Hiding on Souta isn't fair!"

Miu simply stuck her tongue out at the other boy and pegged him with the other snowball. Just as the boy was going to retaliate, the group was let into the village and shown to their temporary lodgings. The group was staying at a hotel with one suite and three other rooms rented out for them an their crew.

"I call this bed!" Miu yelled as she jumped onto a bed by the window. The suite had a living area, a built in kitchen, two small bathrooms, and two bed rooms each with two double beds.

Reina chuckled as she set her stuff down on her bed and shook her head at the slightly older but less mature girl. "Go get cleaned up and out of your travel clothes. We'll go look around the village afterwards.

"YAY!" Miu yelled before rummaging through one of her four suitcases and grabbing her bathroom supplies. She then ran into the bathroom, excited about getting to explore the village.

About fifteen minutes later, the girl emerged from the steamy bathroom, a smile on her face. Her hair was still soaking wet and her shoulder blade length, straight, white hair was dripping onto the floor. Reina had gone into the living area and was drinking a hot cup of tea which left Miu to dress in private.

Miu first dried her hair which took about thirty minutes, before dressing. She chose a long-sleeved, short, thigh length, green dress with white trimmings. A black belt wrapped around her waist and green and white stockings covered her legs. Green shoes that went up to her knees and were curled at the end like an elf's covered her feet.

Finally, the festive girl pulled her hair into two, low pig tails and put a green elf hat atop her head. Her green eyes shone in excitement as she exited the room. "I'm ready!" announced the festive girl. The other looked to her and Tatsuya burst into a fit of laughter. The girl frowned and put her hands on her waist. "What's so funny?"

"You look like an elf! You have the pointed ears and everything!" Miu blushed and covered her hears with her hands before pulling down the hat to cover them.

"Oh hush!" she stated before turning away again, a blush still present on her cheeks.

"Tatsuya, why are you so mean to her?" Souta asked. Souta was a tall man with a smooth, bald head. He had his left ear pierced all the way up the side and he constantly wore sun glasses. Currently he was wearing a black turtle neck and black slacks.

"She's my sister, I'm aloud to be mean," Tatsuya answered matter-of-factly before going over to his twin and throwing her on his back.

"MEEP! Tatsuya! Put me down!" the small girl shouted. Tatsuya chuckled in response and walked out the door. It was true that the two were twins, the looked the same in every way except gender. Tatsuya had short, snowy white hair that fell around his face and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a green turtle-neck and a pair of khaki slacks.

"Well, I guess we should get going," Reina announced. Reina was the angel of the group. She had beautiful blonde hair that shone in the light and was slightly wavy. Her hair fell to her waist and soft blue eyes. She was wearing a black turtle neck and a brown plaid skirt. Over her outfit however was a soft, white winter jacket with white fuzzy trimmings.

The others agreed and Miu maneuvered herself to where she was sitting piggy back style on her brother's back before the group left.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

The group had been walking around for about an hour before stopping in a small cafe to enjoy some coffee and tea. Miu was sitting with her legs up in the chair next to her chest while blowing on a steaming cup of hot chocolate. She had already eaten the whip cream and was trying to cool down the hot substance below.

"Are you serious?! Nova is coming?!" a girl screeched from a table near-by.

"Ino, isn't that what I just said?" an exasperated Sakura asked. As a waitress was walking by, she accidentally tripped over Tatsuya's chair causing him to spill hot tea on his hand.

"Ow! Hot hot hot!" he shouted and jumped up. Miu sat her mug down while laughing and almost fell out of her chair, but it instead just leaned against he window behind her. The other two band members simply continued to sip their drinks, acting like the mature adults they were.

"Way to go idiot!" Ino and Sakura looked over and gasped.

"Oh," Ino started.

"My," Sakura added.

"GOSH!" the two shouted together before squealing and running over. Miu fit of laughter grew bigger and she put her hands to her mouth to muffle it. The door to the cafe opened and a loud bark was heard causing the once laughing girl to freeze.

"Sorry Akamaru, but you gotta stay out there, you're too big." Another bark followed by the door closing and Miu turned her head to see a giant white dog standing outside. While Tatsuya was being surrounded by the girls, Miu ducked under the table.

"Hey Sakura! Hey Ino!" Naruto greeted. He had come in with Kiba and when the two noticed who was at the table, they stopped.

"No freakin way," Kiba muttered. Reina and Souta looked up and Tatsuya looked over. "Nova really is here."

"Told you!" Naruto shouted. "Wait, where's the short one?" he asked. The fan girls looked down as did said girl's brother.

"She's under the table," Souta replied before taking a sip of his tea.

"Why would she be there?" Tatsuya asked finally prying the girls off of him and pulling his short sister from under the table. Miu immediately began to squirm, trying to get out of the hold.

"Put me down you big meanie!" she whined. "There's a giant dog that's going to eat me!!"

This caused the group to stare before the ones that knew Akamaru started to laugh, Kiba especially. "He won't eat you Miu-san, he won't even bite."

Miu turned to look at the owner and her face turned bright red. No one seemed to notice but her twin and he grinned widely. The girl went back to squirming so Tatsuya simply dropped her. She landed on her feet and turned around to glare at her brother but tripped and fell on her butt.

"Aww! She's too cute!" Sakura cooed helping the small girl up. Miu sent her brother a chilling grin before putting on her cute face that got to everyone.

"My brother's so mean! Always pushing me around and making fun of me!" This really got the girls who shot Tatsuya glares. Tatsuya's mouth hung open in shock while Miu grinned victoriously.

"So, who are you guys exactly?" Reina finally asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and one day I'm gonna be Hokage!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, and pinky here is Sakura Haruno," Ino introduced which earned a glare from the pink haired girl.

"And I'm Kiba Inuzaka." Reina nodded to each before smiling.

"Well as you know I'm Reina and this is Souta. The two loud mouths are Tatsuya and Miu." Miu just waved from her spot on the floor while Tatsuya smiled slightly.

"Yes, we know! Lady Tsunade told us you would be coming," Sakura stated smiling. "I just can't believe we actually got to me you all!" Reina just smiled while Miu stood up, dusting off her elf costume.

"Would you mind giving us a tour of the village?" Reina asked. "We got here a few hours ago and still don't know our way around very well."

"Of course!" Naruto but in. Miu surprised him slightly when she jumped onto his back. He instinctively grabbed onto her legs.

"Let's go!" she shouted causing the blonde to laugh. Souta paid for everyone's drinks before everyone followed the Konoha-nins out of the warm building. As Naruto passed Akamaru, Miu clutched onto his black and orange jump suit tighter and tried to make herself as small as possible. Naruto chuckled at the girl's reaction and set her down. She came up to about his chin and instantly hid behind him as the dog looked over in their direction.

Soon, the other's were outside and Kiba ran up to Akamaru, petting his large head. "Hey there buddy! Hope you weren't too cold." Akamaru barked in reply causing Miu to jump.

The group then headed off on the tour, Miu staying as far from the dog as possible. She eventually got tired and climbed onto Souta's back and where she fell asleep.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

The sun was setting when the group arrived back in front of the cafe where they met up. "Well, we better get her home so she won't catch a cold," Souta stated, as he handed her off to her brother who carried her bridal style. She curled up into his chest, trying to get warmer. Her brow furrowed a bit trying to get warm since it was warmer on Souta's back.

"Here, let me see her," Kiba stated from atop Akamaru. Tatsuya looked hesitant, afraid of her reaction if she were to wake up, but handed her up none the less. Kiba held her gently and held her close. In combination with the warmth from him and Akamaru, the girl fell back into a fitful sleep.

"Well, we'll see you all tomorrow. Good night," Reina bid as the now smaller group headed back to the hotel.

Once at the warm lodgings, Kiba hopped off Akamaru, the girl still in his arms. She whimpered at the loss of warmth once again and snuggled closer to the brunette holding her. Kiba chuckled and handed her off to her brother.

"Thank you Kiba, we'll see you later," Tatsuya thanked as he took his sister who immediately snuggled into him.

The band headed up to their suite where Tatsuya set his sister in bed. He took off her shoes and tights that were actually just thigh high so they slipped right off. He then tucked her under the covers where she curled up and remained asleep for the rest of the night.

Soon enough everyone was asleep in their own beds and slept through the cold Konoha night, preparing for their rehearsals that were to start tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The band awoke the next morning at seven and was ready to head to the stadium at nine. The group was wearing normal, everyday clothes since they didn't start dress rehearsals until tomorrow.

Reina was wearing blue jeans that were tucked into black boots and a black turtleneck with a blue scarf around her neck. Her hair was down and fell lightly down her back. She wore simple eyeliner and that was it yet she appeared to be wearing other make up as well. On her head was a black beanie.

Souta was wearing his typical outfit of a black turtle neck and matching slacks, but he too now wore a black beanie on his head.

Tatsuya and Miu wore matching outfits of light blue, blue jeans, and light green turtle necks. Tatsuya wore white tennis shoes while Miu wore black boots over her jeans like Reina. Miu's hair was pulled into a low ponytail and she had a white scarf wrapped around her neck. The twins each wore a green beanie on their heads.

"Ready to go?" Tatsuya asked everyone who nodded in response. The group then grabbed what was left of their equipment, the rest already at the stadium, and left. Miu was really the only one carrying something since she didn't trust anyone with her precious guitar, and Souta had his drumsticks in his back pocket. The other two members of their band had some business to attend to and were supposed to be meeting them at the stadium today.

Within ten minutes the group was at the indoor stadium and setting up their equipment. Light were being set and instruments tuned. Just as the band was finishing setting up, the doors to the stadium opened and a shadowy figure stood there. As the figure moved away from the doors and said doors shut, he was cast into shadows once again, but Miu and Tatsuya could see the figure perfectly well.

"Kenta!!" Miu shouted as she waved to their singer. The figure waved back and quickly ran the rest of the way, jumping up onto the stage when he reached it.

"Hey Miu! How's my favorite midget doing?" the boy asked as he gave her hug.

"I'm the only midget you know," she replied.

"And that's why you're my favorite!" Miu punched the guy playfully in the arm and he pretended it actually hurt. "You're so mean to me Miu!" Miu started laughing along with her brother.

"Oh good, Kenta's here," Reina said as her and Souta settled down in their positions, Reina behind the keyboard and Souta with his bass over her shoulder.

"The one and only!" the boy, Kenta, stated as he pointed to himself. The boy had black hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved, navy shirt.

"Then that means that Toshi is here!" Miu shouted before letting go of the boy and looking around. She spotted a shadow off to the side of the stage and instantly, ran over, tackling a figure that let out a surprised yelp.

"Miu! Hey! What's up?" the figure asked. Miu just grinned and sat up, allowing the person below her to sit of up as well. An exact replica of Kenta was below her, only he was wearing a maroon shirt.

"Why do you even try hiding from her? You know she can see you no matter what," Kenta asked as he walked over to his twin. Yes, the two were twins. The band had two sets of twins, both identical only one had a gender difference.

"Yeah, well it's worth a try," the twin on the ground stated before standing up, causing Miu to fall to the stage. The girl quickly climbed up and ran over, putting on her guitar as Toshi followed suit. Meanwhile, her brother was behind his drums and Kenta was moving to stand in front of the mic.

"Ready guys?" the singer asked. Everyone nodded and Tatsuya played the opening beats and soon enough, the stadium was filled with music.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

"I'm so tired!" Tatsuya groaned as he soaked in the hot springs. The spring was a joint gender and currently, only the sets of twins were present, Reina and Souta had gone out for dinner. Miu was currently swimming around under the water, coming up for air every now and then. She was wearing a green, one piece suit with white flowers on it.

Kenta's eye twitched as Miu once again scared away a hot girl by grabbing her ankles. He reached down and grabbed the girl's head, pulling her up only to have water spit in his face. "EW! Miu!" he shouted as he stood and chased the girl who hid behind his twin.

"Toshi! The mean ogre is trying to eat me!" Toshi laughed at the two's antics and pulled Miu in front of him so he could lean back. The girl frowned and swam over to her brother before sitting down in his lap. "Tatsuya, I'm sleepy."

"Me too sis, me too," the white haired boy replied with a yawn. The girl settled down into her brother's lap and curled into a ball. Out of instinct the boy wrapped his arms around the smaller girl and closed his eyes as well.

"Awww! Too cute!" two familiar voices chimed. The twins each opened their left eye and gazed at the two kunoichi that were now in front of them.

"Hello, Ino. Sakura," the two greeted simultaneously. Miu was smiling now, though she still looked tired, and Tatsuya just grinned as he relaxed in the warm waters.

"Hey Tatsuya, who are they?" Kenta asked eyeing Ino up and down. The blonde blushed while Miu and Toshi laughed.

"This is Haruno Sakura, and the blonde you're checking out is Yamanaka Ino," Tatsuya replied. Kenta moved over to the still red blonde and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Fukuda Kenta, it's nice to meet you." Miu rolled her eyes at the boy's antics.

"Hey, Sakura, are ya'll here by yourselves?" Miu asked hopping off her brother's lap.

"No, everyone else is with us," the pink haired girl answered.

"I wanna meet em!"

"Ok, they should be over here soon," Sakura replied.

"Sakura! There you are!" the hyper active blonde stated.

Behind him were eight other people, each wearing their swim suits. Miu grinned and went under the water, before swimming towards the blonde. She grabbed his ankles and pulled causing him to go under the waist high water. Naruto spluttered before coming up and looking around for the perpetrator. "Who pulled me under?!"

Miu chuckled off to the side catching the attention of the rest of the group. A set of plain white, eyes widened. "Wait a minute, you're Soichiro Miu, from Nova," the owner stated.

"That's me," Miu said with a smile.

"Woah, the idiot was lying," stated another person, this one was a boy with hair in a spiky ponytail.

"Miu, you little twit where did you go?" a voice asked and soon enough, a taller, male version of the girl appeared.

"I'm right here!" Miu said while waving. Tatsuya sighed and walked over before grabbing his sister.

"People are trying to relax, you have to calm down," the boy scolded. Miu pouted a bit but nodded.

"Wait, how many of you are here?" asked a girl with two buns on her head.

"Everyone but Reina and Souta."

"So Toshi's here?" the girl asked as stars began to form in her eyes.

"Someone called?" the twin asked as he walked behind Miu, resting his arms on her head.

"Hey! Get off me!" Miu said as she quickly ducked out from under his arms. Kenta soon came over, joining the group.

"Hey, I just got a message from Reina, she says we need to go to bed so we're well rested for the show tomorrow."

"Wait! Let me introduce everyone first!" Sakura said as she moved in front of the group. "Ok, you've already met Ino, Kiba, and Naruto so I don't have to bother with them. There's Hyuuga Neji, Tenten and Lee, which are the older ones in the back. Then the other members of Kiba's team are Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. The other people on Ino's team are Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. And the last person on my team is Uchiha Sasuke."

The band members nodded, Miu already on the verge of sleep again. Tatsuya picked his sister up onto his back and waved, bidding good bye to the ninja before leaving with his sister.

"Hey, if you guys stop by the hotel tomorrow I can get you all back stage passes," Kenta stated winking at Ino again. Toshi sighed and grabbed his brother by the ear.

"Let's go before you get someone pregnant!" the more mature of the two said before heading out.

"Good night everyone, it was nice meeting you!" Kenta called before being pulled out of the bath. The group watched with confused eyes as the band left the room.

"They're weird," Sasuke muttered before settling down and resting.

"Yes, but oh so hot," Ino replied.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

The band members made their way back to the hotel, dressed in their clothes from earlier, but stopped when Miu sat up quickly and Tatsuya began to look around. .

"What's wrong?" Kenta asked noting the two had stopped.

"There's a spirit here," Miu stated as she two was now looking around. A fog then began to cover the ground and the white haired siblings watched as it just kept moving until it was gone from there area.

"That was weird," Toshi stated, speaking what was on everyone's mind.

"Yeah," the two other twins muttered before continuing on their way.

"Let's just get back to the hotel," Tatsuya said as he walked, carrying his sister on his back.

As the four went to bed, one thing ran through their mind, what was that strange fog?

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Back in the hot springs, the steam seemed to grow thicker and the air cooler as the fog made it's way to the building. Neji looked up, recognizing the strange fog and quickly made his way to a more secluded area of the spring. "Mizuna?" he asked. The fog began to take the shape of a girl, though blurry, and his white eyes went wide.

"Hello Neji," she greeted with a small smile.

"How are you here?" he asked. It had been six months since he had seen the foggy figure before him, and that was at her own funeral. The girl had died shortly after they met, but he had grown some what attached to her. It wasn't love, more like, admiration. She had lost her heart because her village, yet when she got it back, she died protecting the village.

"Something is calling me. I don't know what it is, but I'm not the only spirit that can feel it drawing us in."

"What do you mean, calling you?"

"It's hard to explain, but it feels as though there is something or someone here that will be able to put me to rest or something."

Neji moved closer to the figure which was beginning to fade. "I have to go, it was a long trip here and I feel weak. But if you need anything, just call my name," she stated before the fog fell back to the way it was and leaving the building.

Neji watched to fog leave and began to think. Something was calling the spirits here? What was going on? And why did he have this strange feeling about the band that was staying in the village? Something about them, especially the white haired twins, seemed to give him chills. Yes, something was definitely not right about them.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

That night, at about three in the morning, Souta woke up due to tapping on the windows. He went into the living room to see everyone up, aside from the Fukuda twins, and were starring at the window from places around the room. Miu and Tatsuya were sitting on the couch, Miu on her brother's lap, and Reina was in a chair sipping on some tea. Outside the window, the village was shrouded in a fog.

"What's going on?" the bald man asked.

"They found us," Miu whispered as foggy hands were pressed against the window. Occasionally a face could be seen, but most of the time only hands slamming into the window were visible.

"Are you going to put them to rest?" Tatsuya asked as they gazed up at their basest. The bald man nodded and walked over to the window. He placed a wooden cross and then a Rosary onto the window and slowly, as the spirits touched the glass, white lights could be seen as they passed onto the next life.

"That should do it for now. We need to rest. Our show is tomorrow after all," he said walking back into the room. The twins nodded and headed into their rooms, but Reina stayed, starring at the window.

"Earth spirits are so strange," she muttered before standing up as well and heading into her room for a good nights sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came and the day began. The day was filled with last minute preparations, and for the band it flew right by. For everyone else however, that night couldn't seem to come fast enough.

Most of the Konoha-nin busied themselves by training or by catching up on chores that need to be completed. Morning dragged by at a painstakingly slow rate, and it wasn't until a late lunch did things seem to speed up.

Most of the original rookie nine, along with Neji and TenTen were at Ichiraku and were discussing the night's events when the topic of the Soichiro twins came up.

"Something just doesn't seem right about them," Shikamaru commented.

"Yes, something about is definitely different about those two," Neji stated remembering the events from the previous night.

"What are ya'll talking about? They seem fine to me!" Naruto added before slurping up some noodles.

Shikamaru sighed before explaining, "Think about it, the girl was able to easily find us in the steam filled bath house and under water. Which first off means that her eyes had to be able to stand the heat. It also means that she could see through the murky water clearly enough to tell who was who. I highly doubt she was just guessing when she pulled you under Naruto."

"And then her brother easily found her without much of a second thought," Shino added.

"I still don't see what you're talking about," the blonde stated. "Miu is really sweet and Tatsuya is awesome! He got us reserved seats at the concert tonight."

"I think you're just over reacting Shikamaru," Sakura added.

"Or maybe you're just jealous that Tatsuya is getting all the attention from the girls and not you," Ino added with a snicker.

Shikamaru just sighed and leaned against the counter. "So troublesome," he muttered.

After that the day flew by and before everyone knew it, it was time for the concert.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Everyone met up outside the concert arena before going in, an usher showing them the seats that had been reserved, just like Naruto had said.

The stage had a rather unique set up. There were thick metal beams that curved up around the stage which held the lights and speakers, but didn't connect at the top. The stage itself had three levels, the top one which held the drum set. The second level had the guitar stands and the keyboard, and the final level was clear. There was one mic stand in the middle. There was also a large screen in the back which currently showed the stage.

Shortly after they arrived the lights flashed indicating five minutes till the show started.

"This is so cool!" Ino squealed.

"I know! I can't wait for it to start!" Sakura added.

As the minutes ticked by the crowd grew more and more restless before finally the lights went out in the stadium and the some of the lights on stage illuminated and fog rolled along the ground. The audience began to cheer loudly as the show began.

The sound of the keyboard could be playing soon joined by a bass guitar beat. The lights lit up more as Kenta began to sing. "_On the street where you live girls talk about their social lives. They're made of lipstick, plastic and paint, a touch of sable in their eyes."_The rest of the band joined in and the whole stage lit up as the song picked up. "_All your life all you've asked when's your Daddy gonna talk to you. You were living in another world tryin' to get your message through. No one heard a single word you said_

_They should have seen it in your eyes. What was going around your head. Ooh, she's a little runaway. Daddy's girl learned fast. All those things he couldn't say. Ooh, she's a little runaway. A different line every night guaranteed to blow your mind. I see you out on the streets, call me for a wild time. So you sit home alone 'cause there's nothing left that you can do. There's only pictures hung in the shadows left there to look at you. You know she likes the lights at nights on the neon Broadway signs. She don't really mind, it's only love she hoped to find. Ooh, she's a little runaway. Daddy's girl learned fast. All those things he couldn't say. Ooh, she's a little runaway._" There was a small break where Miu came out with a guitar solo. The group was shocked that the little girl could move her fingers so fast, thinking before that it had been Toshi that performed that part. "_No one heard a single word you said. They should have seen it in your eyes. What was going around your head. Ooh, she's a little runaway. Daddy's girl learned fast. All those things he couldn't say. Ooh, she's a little runaway. Ooh, she's a little runaway. Daddy's girl learned fast. Now she works the night away. Ooh, she's a little runaway. Daddy's girl learned fast. All those things he couldn't say. Ooh, she's a little runaway. Daddy's girl learned fast. Now she works the night away._"

The song ended with Toshi doing a small little solo on his guitar and then the lights turned white and remained still for a bit. "Hey guys and gals! Thanks for coming!" Kenta shouted causing the crowd to go crazy. His hair had been spiked up with a few pieces spiked in the front. He wore a grey muscle shirt, black baggy pants, and a black jacket that was open. "As you all know we're Nova and we're here to open up a week long Winter Rock Fest!" The boy had to pause to let the audience calm down a bit. "Well, for those of you who aren't as familiar with us as some of the others, I'm going to introduce the band. I'm Kenta for those who don't know and on keyboard we have the lovely Reina." The blonde then proceeded to play a small score on the key board. Her hair was down but pulled into a half pony tail and framed her face. She was wearing a black, kimono style shirt with golden flowers on it with a small gold obi, and a pair of black capris underneath. "On bass we have Souta." The bald man played a small solo as well. He was wearing a white shirt with an open black, long sleeved shirt over it, and black slacks. "On electric guitar is my twin Toshi." Toshi played his solo before smiling and waving to the audience. He was dressed in an outfit similar to his brother except he wore a black muscle shirt and grey coat. "On lead guitar is Miu!" Miu stepped up and played her intro solo, her finger flying across the neck of the guitar. She was wearing a green skirt and a sleeveless, white, button up collard top with a green tie loosely around her neck. Green knee high socks and white sneakers covered her feet. "And last but not least on drums is Tatsuya!" the other Soichiro twin played his intro as well before standing up and waving. He was wearing an outfit identical to his sister only with baggy pants instead of a skirt. "Now that you know us! I hope you enjoy our show!" With that the band began to play once more, Reina starting them off.

"_Once upon a time. Not so long ago. Tommy used to work on the docks. Union's been on strike. He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough. Gina works the diner all day_

_Working for her man, she brings home her pay. For love - for love. She says we've got to hold on to what we've got. 'Cause it doesn't make a difference. If we make it or not. We've got each other and that's a lot. For love - we'll give it a shot. Whooah, we're half way there. Livin' on a prayer. Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear. Livin' on a prayer. Tommy's got his six string in hock. Now he's holding in what he used. To make it talk - so tough, it's tough. Gina dreams of running away. When she cries in the night. Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday. We've got to hold on to what we've got. 'Cause it doesn't make a difference. If we make it or not. We've got each other and that's a lot. For love - we'll give it a shot. Whooah, we're half way there. Livin' on a prayer. Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear. Livin' on a prayer._" There was a small pause in singing where Toshi had a solo. "_We've got to hold on ready or not. You live for the fight when it's all that you've got. Whooah, we're half way there. Livin' on a prayer. Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear. Livin' on a prayer. Whooah, we're half way there. Wooah livin' on a prayer. Take my hand, we'll make it I swear. Wooah, we're livin on a prayer. I said wooah._" Kenta held the mic out and the audience shouted "wooah". He did this three more times before finishing the song.

The concert continued for a few more hours and eventually they came to the last song the audience singing along with it most of the time. "_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted. No silent prayer for the faith-departed. I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd. You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud! It's my life. It's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever. I just want to live while I'm alive. My heart is like an open highway. Like Frankie said. I did it my way. I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life. This is for the ones who stood their ground. For Tommy and Gina who never backed down. Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake. Luck ain't even lucky. Got to make your own breaks. It's my life. And it's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever. I just want to live while I'm alive. My heart is like an open highway. Like Frankie said I did it my way. I just want to live while I'm alive. 'Cause it's my life._" There was a break here where Miu came forward once again playing a solo._ "Better stand tall when they're calling you out. Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down. It's my life. And it's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever. I just want to live while I'm alive. My heart is like an open highway. Like Frankie said I did it my way. I just want to live while I'm alive. 'Cause it's my life. It's my life. And it's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever. I just want to live while I'm alive. My heart is like an open highway. Like Frankie said I did it my way. I just want to live while I'm alive. 'Cause it's my life._"

The crowd went crazy and the band bowed and waved before leaving the stage. Almost immediately the crowd began to chant for an encore. The chant went on for a few minutes before the band reappeared on stage. "Ok. For our encore we have a special treat for ya'll!" The crowd shouted even louder. "This is the first time anyone's heard this song, including our manager, so we hope you like it."

The band began to play, smiling brightly. "_I spent 20 years trying to get out of this place. I was looking for something I couldn't replace. I was running away from the only thing I've ever known,_" Kenta sang. Miu then stepped forward, still playing her guitar and that's when a few noticed the mic around her head.

"_Like a blind dog without a bone, I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone. I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold,_" she sang out, her voice sweet and pure.

"_I been there, done that and I ain't lookin' back on the seeds I've sown," _they sang together.

_"Saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone," _Kenta was next. "_Who says you can't go home?"_

"_Who says you can't go home? There's only one place they call me one of their own,"_ they sang together.

"_Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone. Who says you can't go home?"_ Kenta sang alone.

"_Who says you can't go back? Been all around the world and as a matter of fact. There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home. It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright,_" the pair sang.

"_I went as far as I could, I tried to find a new face. There isn't one of these lines that I would erase. I lived a million miles of memories on that road," _sang Miu.

Kenta was next, "_With every step I take I know that I'm not alone. You take the home from the boy, but not the boy from his home. These are my streets, the only life I've ever known, who says you can't go home?"_

"_Who says you can't go home? There's only one place they call me one of their own. Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone. Who says you can't go home? Who says you can't go back? Been all around the world and as a matter of fact. There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home._" the pair sang.

Toshi came out with a guitar solo before the music paused. "_It doesn't matter where you are," _Kenta sang.

Miu sang the next part, "_It doesn't matter where you go_."

"_If it's a million miles away."_

_"Or just a mile up the road."_

_"Take it in, take it with you when you go," _was sung by the two. The band then began playing again. "_Who says you can't go home? Who says you can't go back? Been all around the world and as a matter of fact. There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home. It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright. Who says you can't go home? It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright. Who says you can't go home?"_

The crowd went ballistic and the two waved and bowed before once again leaving the stage. The ninja group quickly made their way down to the backstage area where they were let in, and made it into the back room. The found the band, each with a water bottle in hand and Miu gulping her's down. "Wow! That was amazing! I didn't know you could sing!" Naruto shouted as he slapped Miu on the back. The girl choked a bit before swallowing and blushing.

"Yeah, not many do," she stated.

"That was so cool!" Sakura squealed, hearts in her eyes. "You're just too cute Miu-chan!" Miu blushed and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah I know!"

"Ok, enough about Miu here, what did ya'll think about me? Was I hot or what?" Kenta asked, as he walked up.

"Yes, you were extremely hot!" Ino stated before blushing as she realized she had said that out loud.

This caused the group to laugh. Tatsuya flopped onto a couch, his sister falling onto his lap. Toshi sat down next to the two, stretching his arms out. "So I take it you liked it?" he asked.

"Yeah! It was awesome!" Kiba shouted. He too sat down and Miu grinned as she spread out, laying across all three guys, her head in the Inuzaka's lap. The boy instantly turned red while Miu just grinned.

"So what are you going to do now?" Hinata asked shyly, her arms around Naruto's.

"Well, normally, we would go out and party and those two would go to sleep. They don't do well after dark," Kenta explained.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

The boy just shrugged in return before sitting onto a chair, pulling Ino with him. The blonde seemed to have become permanently red in the face. Everyone laughed at this while Miu was already beginning to doze off along with her brother. "You weren't kidding when you said they didn't do well after dark," TenTen commented.

"The power of youth must not burn brightly in those two!" Lee shouted.

"Believe me, in Miu, it shines pretty bright, just not at night," Reina commented as she sipped her water.

"Just give them some sugar and they'll be fine," Souta added as he brought over some water bottles with some strange looking liquid in it.

"What's that?" Neji asked.

"Pineapple nectar, it has plenty of sugar," Toshi stated. The tired twins were handed the bottles and they drank the yellow liquid. Almost instantly they were awake again. Their pupils dilated and Miu began to smile.

"That should last them the night," Kenta smirked. "So let's go out and party!" the singer shouted.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Miu yelled as she hopped up. She grabbed Kiba and pulled him up before grabbing her brother and Toshi and running out of the building.

"See what I mean?" Kenta asked before running after the trio. Everyone followed and they soon found themselves at a club. Miu had already gotten a booth in the VIP section and was currently bouncing up and down on the cushions.

"Let's dance! Dance! Dance!" she squealed. Tatsuya was actually just as hyper, he was just better at not showing it.

"Ok! Come on sis!" he stated pulling her up and onto the dance floor.

"Is this normal?" Sasuke asked as the two headed out.

"Yes," the rest of the band replied. Kenta pulled Ino out and Naruto followed with Hinata. The others watched for the first hour or so when Miu suddenly disappeared from the dance floor.

"Hey, where did Miu go?" Kiba noticed, noticing the hyper girl missing first.

"EYO!" she shouted popping up right in front of him. This startled him, a long with everyone else that was still at the table.

"Found her," Shikamaru stated lazily.

"You guys need to daaaannnnccceee!" the girls squealed.

"I'm good thanks," the same lazy ninja responded. The girl pouted as fake tears welled in her eyes.

"But, but, but, but it's no fun dancing with Tatsuya!!" she whined.

Kiba laughed and stood. "I'll dance with you Miu."

"YAY!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him off.

"Poor Kiba," Reina commented as she watched them go.

"What do you mean?" TenTen asked.

"She doesn't dance like the girls he's used to," Souta asked.

The remaining people looked confused before turning to the dance floor to watch. The two were easily spotted and instantly knew what the two meant.

Inside of grinding, like most of the other couples were doing, Miu was actually dancing, though it was still in a seductive way. Tatsuya was doing the same thing with the girl he was now dancing with. "Those two really are different," Neji muttered.

"You can say that again," TenTen added.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

The group stayed out until a little past two when the twins juice ran out and they crashed in the booth, Miu's head on Tatsuya's shoulder and his head on her's. "Well, I guess we need to get those two back," Toshi stated.

"Yeah," Reina added. "But I'm not carrying them."

"YO TATSUYA! WAKE UP!" Kenta shouted in the boy's ear. The white haired boy instantly woke up and looked around.

"What?! What happened?!" he shouted.

"Time to go to the hotel," Souta explained.

"What about Miu?" Ino asked.

"I can carry her, she weighs hardly anything," Toshi stated as he gently picked the girl up. Miu's eyes furrowed and she squirmed a bit, pushing at his chest. Tatsuya sighed and took his sister. She instantly settled down, though her face was still seemed uncomfortable.

Reina noted this and smirked a bit, "Hey Tatsu, try handing her to Kiba."

"Me?" Kiba asked while pointing to himself. The blonde pianist nodded and Tatsuya did as he was told. The girl relaxed almost instantly which shocked the group.

"What was that about?" TenTen asked in a daze.

"We'll explain later, good night everyone," Reina said excusing them.

Once again the band left with Kiba.

When they got to the hotel, Tatsuya took his sister who's face contorted again and thanked the boy before tucking the small girl into bed for a good night's sleep. The band instantly fell asleep and slept well into the next day.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

**Ok, a note on the songs used in this chapter. I do not own any of them, they belong to Bon Jovi, one of the bestest bands in the world. The first song is called Runaway, the second one is Living on a Prayer, the third It's My Life, and the last Who Says You Can't Go Home.**


	4. Chapter 4

Miu was the first to awake the next day and silently showered then dressed before leaving a note saying she would be back later. The snowy haired girl then set out, grabbing her coat as she did so.

The day was quiet seeing as how it had snowed the previous night and was still snowing, but Miu enjoyed the peace. She made her way to the shopping district, which a bit more crowded and walked through the streets. Occasionally a few people would come up and ask for an autograph, which she would give with a smile before continuing on her way. As she was walking she noticed Sakura sitting in a cafe, her eyes downcast and her features sad.

The small girl ducked into the cafe and walked up to the girl. "Hello Sakura," she greeted as she sat down. The pink haired kunoichi looked up shocked at hearing a voice, then smiled softly at the girl.

"Good morning Miu-chan," Sakura greeted in reply.

"What's with the sad look?" Sakura blinked in surprise before blushing slightly having been caught.

"Just thinking," she replied before looking down at her now cold tea.

"About what?" Sakura just turned a brighter pink and Miu just smiled. "A boy I take it?" Sakura just nodded, knowing the girl would laugh. Miu didn't laugh however and instead ordered a fresh pot of green tea for the two to share before turning back to the girl. "I'm not going to laugh, if that's what you're expecting."

Sakura's head shot up to see the normally hyper, bubbly girl looking like a fully grown adult. "I guess I have some explaining to do first," Miu stated. "I'm older than you think Sakura-chan. I'm actually the oldest from our band, though Tatsuya is technically only a few minutes younger, I am still the oldest. Many think that Souta or Reina is and that I'm about fifteen or so, but I'm seventeen. Many don't even know that Tatsuya and I are twins." Sakura gaped at this information. "And though I may act young and immature most of the time, I can be serious. The reason I act like that most of the time is that Tatsuya gives me coffee to wake up and so I get hyper, much like last night with the pineapple juice, it's just one of my genetic traits. But back to you, who is the boy?"

"Sasuke," Sakura admitted with a blush. Miu chuckled at this a bit.

"I should have figured, the way you look at him all the time gives it away." Sakura's blush brightened again and she took a sip of her tea, trying to calm down. "Hey, I have an idea. Let's go shopping, pick you out an awesome outfit, and then tonight you meet us at the karaoke bar. I'll invite a few other people so it won't be awkward, and I'll make sure Sasuke comes."

Sakura's face brightened at the idea. "That sounds like fun! Thank you so much Miu!" the girl squealed. Miu just laughed and stood up, paying for the tea, and then grabbing the taller girl and running into the snowy weather.

The two shopped all day, and Tatsuya ended up finding his sister and tagging along. It wasn't until they reached a small boutique that they found the perfect outfit. The three then headed back to the band's hotel room where Miu told everyone her plan and they agreed before heading out to invite some people. Miu and Reina stayed behind to primp Sakura for tonight.

They first had the girl take a shower before blow-drying and straightening her hair. "Neh! Sakura-chan, how would you like long hair?" Miu asked. Sakura turned around slightly.

"I used to have long hair, but I cut it in the Chuunin exams five years ago. I guess I never really thought about growing it out again," Sakura answered.

"Well, would you like it long again?" Reina asked.

"Yes, but it would take months." The two band members looked at each other and nodded.

"That's what you think," Reina said. The blonde closed her eyes and began to pull gently on the pink hair, her hands glowing blue. The hair began to grow instantly and Sakura gasped.

"How are you doing that?!"

"It's a secret," Reina answered. She stopped when the pink hair was about Miu's length and then proceeded to brush it out. She also cut the girl some bangs that fell gently into her eyes slightly.

"You look beautiful with long hair Sakura-chan," Miu commented with a smile. Sakura just smiled with a slight blush before looking at her hair in the mirror, remembering why she grew out in the first place so long ago.

Reina finished with her hair, pulling it ponytail and poofing it out slightly. Miu then added the make up with was a soft pink eye shadow and blush with some clear lip gloss. Sakura then dressed in the outfit her and Miu had picked out and spun around.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked nervously.

"You look beautiful," Reina commented with a smile.

"Absolutely gorgeous!" Miu added. The outfit the pair had picked out was rather simple but looked stunning on the girl. It was a simple pink, spaghetti strapped dress with a black over coat that was really just sleeves that connected under her neck, and sheer black tights with black clogs.

"Now, we need to get ready, then it should be time to go," Reina commented. The two showered, Miu in the boy's room to go faster, and did their hair. Reina came out wearing a black turtle neck and blue jeans with black boots. Her hair, which was naturally wavy, was down and fell down to her waist. Miu had her hair down as well for once and she wore a green skirt with a white top that that long flowing sleeves and a green corset over it. Her feet were covered by white knee high socks and green shoes.

"Miu, are all of your outfits weird?" Sakura asked.

"Yup," Miu answered with a smile.

The two other girls laughed before heading out.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

The three arrived at the bar, apparently they were last one's there, and Miu and Reina, well mostly Reina, hid the pinkette from view.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked. Him, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, and the rest of the band was there.

"Right here," Reina stated as the two females moved aside, revealing a slightly flushed Sakura. Everyone stared in shock, especially one set of black eyes.

"You look beautiful Sakura," Hinata commented with a soft smile.

"Thank you," the girl replied.

"How did you grow your hair out so fast? Did you get extensions?" Ino asked.

"No, Reina did it with some weird jutsu," Sakura answered. The band exchanged knowing looks but let it pass.

"Ok! So! I think Naruto should go first!" Miu announced as she sat next to her brother and Toshi. Naruto spit out his drink and stuttered.

"M-M-Me?!" Miu just nodded smiling her innocent smile. The blonde stood and went up to the stage. He selected a song and began to sing. He surprisingly was ok, not rockstar material, but still ok. Everyone cheered when he finished and he sat back down. Ino went next, followed by Ino and then Kiba, and finally it came to Sakura.

"Your turn Sakura," Toshi stated with a gentle smile. Sakura just nodded and went up and selected a song. "_You breathed infinity into my world and time was lost up in a cloud and in a whirl. We dug a hole in the cool grey earth and lay there for the night. Then you said, "wait for me we'll fly the wind, we'll grow old and you'll be stronger without him" but oh, now my world is at your feet. I was lost and I was found, but I was alive and now I've drowned. So now I will be waiting for the world to hear my song_

_so they can tell me I was wrong... But they weren't there beneath your stare, and they weren't stripped 'till they were bare of any bindings from the world outside that room. And they weren't taken by the hand and led through fields of naked land where any pre-conceived ideas were blown away... so I couldn't say "no". You sighed and I was lost in you, weeks could've past for all I knew. You were the blanket of the over-world and so I couldn't say, I wouldn't say "no". But they all said, "you're too young to even know, just don't let it grow and you'll be stronger without him" but oh, now, my world is at your feet. I was lost and I was found, but I was alive and now I've drowned. So now I will be waiting for the world to hear my song so they can tell me I was wrong... But they weren't there beneath your stare, and they weren't stripped 'till they were bare of any bindings from the world outside that room. And they weren't taken by the hand and led through fields of naked land where any pre-conceived ideas were blown away... But they weren't there beneath your stare, and they weren't stripped 'till they were bare of any bindings from the world outside that room. And they weren't taken by the hand and led through fields of naked land where any pre-conceived ideas were blown away... so I couldn't say "no"._"

Everyone clapped and Sakura smiled and blushed before walking back. "That was beautiful Sakura," Hinata stated once the girl had sat down. As she sat she noticed that everyone had moved to where the only seat was by Sasuke. She blushed at this and sat down.

Miu and Tatsuya were grinning and she instantly knew who to blame for this. "Our turn!" Miu shouted as she pulled her brother to the stage.

"_How does she know you love her? How does she know she's yours?_" Miu sung.

"_How does she know that you love her?_" sang Tatsuya.

"_How do you show her you love her?_"

"_How does she know that you really really truly love her? How does she know that you love her? How do you show that you love her? How does she know that you really really truly love her?_" the twins sang together.

"_It's not enough to take the one you love granted. You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say, "How do I know he loves me? How do I know he's mine?" Well does he leave a little note to tell you are on his mind? Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? He'll find a new way to show you a little bit every day. That's how you know. That's how you know he's your love_," Miu sang while dancing around on the stage a bit.

"_You got to show her you need her. Don't treat her like a mind reader. Each little something to lead her to believe you love her_," Tatsuya sang.

"_Everybody wants to live happily ever after. Everybody wants to know their true love is true. How do you know he loves you? How do you know he's yours? Well does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close? Dedicate a song with words meant just for you? He'll find his own way to tell you with the little things he'll do. That's how you know. That's how you know he's your love. He's your love. That's how you he loves you. That's how you know it's true. Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes. Plan a private picnic by the fire's glow His heart will be yours forever. Something everyday will show. That's how you know. That's how you know. That's how you know. That's how you know. That's how you know. That's how you know he's your love. That's how you know. That's how you know he's your love," _sang the little girl. Everyone in the room stood up and clapped. Miu and Tatsuya just smiled and waved, they were used to the attention so it didn't embarrass them at all.

The twins returned to their seats and this time it was Miu's turn to be shocked. She looked to Sakura who was just smirking at the girl. The only seat was next to Kiba and Miu instantly turned red, which was rather rare for her to be that embarrassed. Miu sat down, Tatsuya slipping in next to her.

"Can everyone in your band sing?" the Inuzuka asked rather sarcastically.

"Yes," the band replied.

"Souta! Your turn!" Kenta stated as he pushed the bald man towards the stage. Souta just sighed and walked up to the stage, Reina following. The song they sang was slower and so Naruto grabbed Hinata and pulled her up and began dancing. Hinata turned red but rested her head on the blonde's chest none the less. Kenta grinned and grabbed his recent obsession and dragged her to the floor. Ino, now used to it, just smiled and followed as the two began to dance slowly.

"How cute," Miu stated as her eyes glistened before gaining a mischievous light in them. She grabbed two unsuspecting ninja and pushed them to the floor together. Sakura blushed as she was forced into Sasuke's arms by the little girl, but was more shocked when he wrapped his arms around her waist and began moving back and forth.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun," the girl whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The boy just ignored her and continued to dance. Miu watched on and sighed happily as she leaned against one hand. Tatsuya just stood and walked over to a girl that he had been eyeing earlier and asked her dance, Toshi doing the same thing, leaving Miu and Kiba alone.

Miu continued to watch the couples dancing for a little while longer, a slight longing look present in her eyes, when Kiba tabbed her on the shoulder. "Hey Miu, would you like to dance?" he asked. Miu turned to face him, her cheeks tinged pink. She just nodded and grabbed onto Kiba's offered hand. The brunette pulled the smaller girl to the dance floor and the two danced slowly. They weren't close like some of the other couples, but stood at an arms length. Miu was looking down at her feet while Kiba watched amused.

"So you can go on stage in front of thousands of people and not get embarrassed but when it comes to a cute guy you get tongue tied," Kiba commented jokingly. Miu blushed harder and Kiba pulled her closer. "You are too cute," he whispered. Miu's head shot up and she starred into his silted black eyes. Kiba starred back, noticing how different her eyes were from most. They were just your average green, they were a bright green, brighter than any he had ever seen. He also noticed that her pupil was round like most. Sure, his eyes were rather strange, but her pupils seemed to be in a star shape.

The couple was broken from their trance as the audience began clapping, signaling the end of the song. The two returned to their seats along with the rest of their group and began to talk. "So what should we do now?" Kenta asked. "We have a few more hours before the twins crash."

The white haired twins glared at the boy but let the comment slide. "We could go back to the hotel and play games or watch a movie," Reina suggested.

"You just want to cuddle with Souta," Tatsuya commented with a smirk. The blonde blushed and turned her head to the side.

"So? He's my boyfriend, I can do that." The group laughed at the now blushing Souta and Reina.

"Sounds like fun to me," Toshi stated. "I brought some cards and Kenta brought his horror movie collection."

"I'll pass on the movies," Miu stated. She didn't like movies in general, they bored her, but horror films were her least favorite.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

The group made it back to the hotel and Kenta popped in a movie, him Ino, Reina, and Souta being the only ones that watched it. The other seven sat around a table playing card games, the group had picked up Neji and Shikamaru on the way. Miu sat of the floor building a card house.

She was already on fifth layer and Naruto and Kiba were paying more attention her than the game at hand.

"She must get bored pretty easily if she's that good," Naruto commented.

"Yeah, she's weird," Tatsuya stated playing a card. Their game continued, ended and then a new one started. This continued for about ten more minutes before they were interrupted.

"Dang it, I can't reach the top!" Miu cried. Sure enough she had built up a house that was taller than her and she only need to place the last few cards to finish it. Everyone gaped in shock.

"How did she?" Shikamaru started.

"How many boxes did you use?" Toshi asked.

"Four... And I only need one more layer and I'll have beaten my record!"

"I'll do it for you," Kiba offered.

"No!" the girl snapped causing the boy to falter a bit.

"She gets possessive about her card houses," Toshi explained.

"Yeah, Kenta knocked one down once and we thought he would have to go to the hospital," Tatsuya said with a laugh.

"I got it! Everyone! Close your eyes now!" she said. Tatsuya's eyes widened as he glared at his sister.

"Miu! No!" he scolded. Miu pouted but sighed none the less.

"Fine," she grunted and grabbed a chair. She gently placed it by the pile and stood on it before carefully placing the last few cards on the top. "Yay!" she cried in joy at her completed creation. A loud bang on the window caused her to fall forward and knock the tower down while everyone else turned the window. The weird fog was back and what looked like a purple window was cracking

"Damn it," Souta muttered just as the window cracked and the hands and faces from the night before appeared at the window again. Miu looked at the window and gasped at the same time her brother did.

"What is it? What do you see?" Reina asked as she looked at the twins.

"One of them is coming in. She's strong," Tatsuya answered.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing at the two.

"She's here," Miu whispered as fog seeped through the window and began to take form in the room.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

**OK! More song notes. Once again I don't own any of these songs. The first one is They Weren't There by Missy Higgins and is really pretty so you should go listen to it right now! The second one is That's How You Know from the movie Enchanted which is a really good movie if you haven't seen it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I haven't been posting this, and I'm gonna do it different than last time, but here are replies to people who have commented:**

**NarutosHomeboi101: Not sure what threw you off, but I'm glad you liked it and of course I'll be posting more chapters**

**xxBroken21xx: I'm glad you think it's unique, that's what I'm going for **

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

"What? Who's here? What's going on?" Naruto asked looking around.

"I dunno," Miu replied as she began to pick up her cards. The fog finished forming and a few gasps were heard.

"Mizuna?" Hinata whispered. Sakura's eyes were wide with amazement while Ino looked confused.

The foggy figure turned to the girl and smiled softly. "Hello Hinata."

"What are you doing here?"

"I really don't know. Something is calling me, along with the rest of the spirits in the area, but I'm the only one strong enough to manifest fully." Kiba asked. Shikamaru was eyeing the apparition with wide eyes.

"Yes," Neji breathed.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mizuna, I'm Miu!" the small girl greeted with a smile.

"Miu, you're gonna scare the girl," Tatsuya commented as he bonked his sister on the head.

Mizuna looked around the room until her gaze landed on Souta. "You. You are the one calling us here."

The group looked at the bald man who simply looked at the ghost. "No. You are coming to me because you want something, and you are picking my aura because you are more sensitive to mine compared to normal humans. So, what is it you want exactly?"

The foggy figure blushed ever-so slightly and took a brief glance to Neji but Souta caught the drift. He nodded slightly and stood up, walking up to the spirit.

"Oooooohhh! Souta! You're going to do it?!" Kenta asked while bouncing slightly in his chair. The man nodded and Kenta's grin grew.

"I would close your eyes if I were you," Reina warned as she closed her eyes. Miu closed her eyes and then Tatsuya covered them while closing and covering his own. The other twins followed and even turned their backs to the two. The rest looked at each other confused before closing their eyes, Naruto pulling Hinata to him. Souta removed his sunglasses and opened his eyes. Instantly a white light filled the room, but only for a second before it was gone again.

The group heard a thump followed by footsteps. "It's safe," Souta said and everyone opened their eyes.

"Where did she go?" Neji asked suspiciously. Reina and Souta looked at each other then to the boy.

"To a better place," Reina answered. For a brief moment, sadness filled the Hyuuga's eyes, but it was gone in a flash. The boy nodded and stood.

"Hinata, we better get going. Your father will begin to worry." The younger Hyuuga nodded and the two left, Naruto in tow.

"Hey! Wait up!" he called.

"I better get going too," Kiba said as he stood and headed to the door.

"Yea, us too," Ino stated as she and Sakura followed the brunette.

"Bye Kiba!" Miu called as she waved to her friend. The boy waved back slightly before leaving.

Shikamaru stood, pondering about what had just happened.

"I better go too. I'll catch you all later. Bye," the boy said and headed to the door. Just as he was leaving he spotted a solid white feather from the corner of his eyes. He looked at it confused before leaving.

The group waited a while before Tatsuya confirmed they had left. "So, where is she?" the boy asked.

"Resting," Souta answered. "She'll be out for a couple of days." The others nodded and Souta re-sealed the window before the picked up and headed to bed, Miu staying on the couch for her bed was occupied.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

The next day came in went, the band remaining in for the day to avoid confrontations with the gang, but the next day, their guest a woke, confused and disoriented.

Miu was the first to notice for she was in the room at the time, straightening her hair. "Oh! You're up!" she said after seeing the girl rise in the mirror.

"Where am I?"

Miu spun around, smiling. "You're in our room, at a hotel, in Konoha, in Fire Country, in-"

"I think she gets it sis," Tatsuya said as he walked into the room. Miu just chuckled slightly.

"And who are you?"

"Soichiro Tatsuya, and this is my sister, Miu."

"Yes, I remember her from the other night. What happened exactly?"

"Souta gave you a second chance! Which is rare, so be happy," Miu stated enthusiastically.

"So, I'm alive?"

"Yup! By the way, what's your full name?"

"Mizuna, Hebishima Mizuna."

"Well Mizuna, nice to meet you," Tatasuya greeted. Mizuna smiled slightly and nodded.

Miu darted out of the room only to return with the rest of the gang. "Wow, she's already awake, that's a record," Toshi commented.

"Well, let's get you into some better clothing, instead of your funeral outfit, then we can take you to your friends," Reina stated. The strange girl nodded and stood from the bed before following Reina into the bathroom. Reina came out a minute later and the boys left the room.

After her shower, Mizuna found an outfit on the counter and put it on, surprised when it fit perfectly. The outfit was a black tanktop that was covered with a black, kimono type coat that flowed out behind her in the back, and black shorts underneath. She stepped out of the bathroom and was instantly forced to sit down as Reina did her hair. It was dried and then pulled into a simple pony-tail. She then turned to the mirror and smiled, she hadn't changed at all. Her hair was still the same length with it's black and blue stripes. Her eyes were still black with the snake like slits for pupils, and her skin was still pale, though not as much as it had been in the years leading up to her death.

"Miu-chan, will take our guest to find her friends?" Reina asked when she was finished. Miu nodded and grabbed the taller girl's hand before pulling her out of the room, handing her some black sandals as she did. Mizuna barely had time to pull them on before she was pulled from the room and into the hallway.

"Let's see, if I was Neji where would I be?"

"Why are we looking for Neji?"

"Because you love him, duh," Miu answered as if it was obvious. The girl blushed ever-so-slightly but remained cool and collected. Miu just looked up and smiled slightly before spotting the boy they were searching. "Stay here," Miu instructed and Mizuna nodded before ducking out of sight. Miu then jumped into the tree and made her way to the other side of the clearing before hopping down.

"Neh! Neji! I have something for you!" Miu stated with a smile. The Hyuuga turned, his hair flying out behind him as he did.

"What is it?"

"Something, you'll love," Miu stated. "But you have to close your eyes. And no eye thingy!" Neji sighed but did as he was told, asking himself why he was going along with this, but then again, Miu had that effect on people.

Miu nodded to Mizuna who stepped out from behind her tree and Miu smiled. "Ok, you can open them." He did so, but saw nothing.

"Miu, I have no time for your games. What is it you want to give me?"

"Turn around." Neji's brow furrowed but did as he was told and froze.

"Mizuna..." he breathed. Mizuna just smiled.

"Hello Neji. I'm back."

Miu then left the two and went to explore some more. The band would be leaving in a couple of days, the day after the Christmas Party, which was tomorrow, to be exact, and she wanted to take in as much as she could.

"Hey! Miu!" a familiar voice called and Miu turned.

"Oh, hey Kiba!" Kiba ran up, Akamaru on his tail and Miu froze. She was deathly afraid of dogs. Kiba seemed to notice and couldn't help but laugh but Miu was slowly backing away. Akamaru, confused walked up to her and that's when the little girl snapped.

"AIEEEEEE!" she screamed and threw her hands out in front of her. A green light spread out in front of her and Akamaru jumped back, growling.

"What's wrong Akamaru?" The light faded and Kiba noticed something dart into an alley way. He looked to his companion before following whatever had just run off.

"Miu?" he called.

"Stay back!" she shouted back, her voice shaking.

"Miu, what's wrong?" He could now make out her figure and frowned slightly when she moved back farther into the alleyway.

"I said, stay back!" Again, the flash of light shot out from her, pushing the boy back a bit. When it faded, the girl was gone.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

That night the village had a small festival, and for once, the band had to drag the normally hyper girl out of the room. "No! I don't wanna go!" Kenta and Toshi stopped pulling as Tatsuya walked up.

"Miu, what's wrong?" he asked bending down to her level.

"Him and that stupid giant dog are gonna be there! And he almost saw today!" Tatsuya nodded and stood. "So I don't have to go?!"

"No, you're still coming," he said as he picked up his sister and threw him over his shoulder.

"No! Put me down! Tatsu!!!" By the time they had gotten to the festivities, the girl had gone limp and was just hanging there.

"Hey, is she all right?" Kenta asked as he poked the girl's leg. As a response he got kicked in the face and sent flying across the street. Naruto and Hinata showed up at about that time and looked at the fallen boy confused.

"What happened to him?" the blond asked.

"Miu's pissed," Toshi stated. The two stared at the limp girl in shock. She got mad? What happened?

"Hey guys!" Kiba called as he came over, Shikamaru following. Miu's head instantly snapped up and she did something that shocked everyone, well aside from the band. She put her hands on Tatsuya's shoulder and pushed up and out of his group before flipping over him and swinging her leg out, causing him to fall, before running off and disappearing into the crowd.

"Ow! Damn it! I hate it when she does things like that!" Tatsuya grumbled from the ground.

"Did she just-?" Shikamaru started.

"How did she-?" Naruto started.

"I didn't know she could that!" Toshi stated. Kenta burst out laughing and fell to the ground holding his sides while Reina and Souta chuckled to himself. "Since when did she learn that one?"

"Just now apparently," Tatsuya mumbled and as he stood and dusted himself off. Kiba was just looking down, a pained expression on his face.

"Hey, don't worry about it man, she'll forget all about it by tomorrow," Toshi stated while throwing his arm around the saddened boy.

"I hope so," Kiba replied.

"Well enough of this, let's go have some fun!" Naruto shouted. So they did, well most of them. For some reason, Kiba couldn't help but wonder where Miu had run off too and why she was avoiding him.

Finally, as the group was getting tired, they paused at an outdoor cafe, and Kiba decided to search for the object of his thoughts. "Hey, I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom." Everyone just nodded and resumed their conversation, so the boy left.

He searched for almost an hour, and was about to give up when he heard a guitar playing. He found the source in a park, and was shocked to see Miu sitting below a tree with one of her acoustic guitars, her fingers moving up and down, creating a beautiful tune from the instrument. "_Full moon sways. Gently in the night of one fine day. On my way, looking for a moment with my dear. Full moon waves. Slowly on the surface of the lake. You were there. Smiling in my arms for all those years,_" she sang quietly. Kiba stayed behind one of the trees and just watched, mesmerized by the way the moon made her whole body glow in and ethereal light. "_What a fool. I don't know 'bout tomorrow. What it's like to be. Ah... I was fool. Couldn't let myself to go. Even though I feel the end. Old love affair. Floating like a bird resting her wings. You were there. Smiling in my arms for all those years._"

Kiba stepped out at this point, singing the chorus with her, "_What a fool. I don't know 'bout tomorrow. What it's like to be. Ah..._" This shocked her and she stopped singing, though continued to play. She soon joined in though and the two sang together for a bit.

"_I was fool. Couldn't let myself to go. Even though I feel, the end._" Kiba stopped at this point as he stood in front of her but she continued, her gaze meeting his.

"_Full moon sways. Gently in the night of one fine day. On my way, looking for a moment with my dear. Full moon waves. Slowly on the surface of the lake. You were there. Smiling in my arms for all those years,_" she finished and a silence fell between them.

"I'm sorry!" the two said at the same time before blushing.

"Why are you sorry?" Miu asked.

"Well, I figured I had made you mad and that's why you were avoiding me," Kiba answered as he sat down next to the girl. She just blushed brighter and looked away.

"I wasn't mad."

"Oh, well, why are you sorry?"

"For avoiding you and making you worry." It was Kiba's turn to blush brighter and look away. He crossed his arms and scoffed.

"I was not worried."

"Oh..." she mumbled and stood. "I better get back anyways. I have to pack. Good night Kiba." Miu then began walking away, moving her guitar to her back as she did.

"Miu! Wait!" he called running up. She stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. For a moment, in the moonlight, it looked as though beautiful, butterfly wings were sprouting from her back, but the image quickly faded as she turned completely around.

"Well?" Kiba shook his head quickly and looked back to the girl.

He sighed before responding, "Never mind." He too then turned around and started walking off. Miu just sighed and continued the way she had been going. Suddenly she couldn't wait to get home and away from all these strange creatures.


End file.
